Deriving accurate indoor location has been an increasingly important topic in the midst of mobile applications blooming. Despite a decade of research and development efforts, enabling indoor location capability remains a challenging topic. GPS positioning is generally not available indoors due to poor reception of signals. Therefore, an alternative system is needed for determining mobile device position.